Barren
by Thomas Lecter
Summary: In this most intimate of bereavements, Ryou felt the foundation of his identity crumble.  It was with the collaboration of two singular oddities, Ryou and the Spirit, that created a complete identity. Ryou / Bakura
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My work is my own, I do not share. Please notify me of any plagiarism. That said, characters are inspired by Yugioh series. _

_italic- thought _

Chapter 1

"Do not seek answers in the silence"-Anonymous

Ryou smoothed his collar and straightened his bangs as he entered the time-aged bistro on Louth and 21st Street. With his father's wealthy income and his shortcomings in the kitchen it was a miracle the boy hadn't ballooned on his exclusive takeout diet. A pillow of warmth welcomed him in, the bubbling of coffee as vigorous as the black liquid it produced amalgamated the white noise of babbling patrons. Behind the bar a tall brunette laid out his customary order, mango juice and a mascarpone danish with that exuberant smile only a espresso binge could induce. _There is something creepy about being that chipper... _

"He-ely-ely-oh Ryou! Whatcha been up to on this bea-U-tiful day?"

Ryou offered a shy smile. "Not much I..." Ryou's brow creased in thought for a moment. Sure the customary greeting is typically a back and forth regurgitation but something troubled him. What had he- noticing the barista staring he shrugged it off. "Nothing much." he re-emphasized, hoping that satisfied her. Obviously the girl could only carry one thought at a time before she pattered off with another regular entering the bistro.

The thought continued to pursue him as he walked onto the campus grounds. What Had he done this morning? His mind firmly blanked. Sleep?- likely, perhaps studying... _Had geometry finally imploded his mind? _It would come to him, he was sure. And for the time it was forgotten.

Dodging protruding feet of sleeping students and social nests that congregated in the exact middle of the hall he entered into the class room. For the most part the room was still empty. Ryou helped himself to a front row seat and diligently reviewed over his exam-prep. At least that was intended. Instead the petite young man several desks to the right obscured his attention. Yuugi Mutou, a former duel monsters competitor turned distant acquaintance was always accommodating for social chit-chat. Today the young man looked withdrawn and a little flushed in the cheeks. He smiled lightly when Yuugi caught the attention, even extended a soft-handed wave. Yuugi looked perplexed, waving back with a clear edge of sarcasm.

_What's eating him? _Ryou approached with a neutral smile, taking up the desk beside. "Hey Yuugi, this exam is going to be a heavy one, no?" Geometry Processing in Design was no cake walk.

Hesitating, Yuugi eyed him for a moment. "...yes...I would assume it would be."

Now it was obvious.

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me."

Let the sound of awkwardness flood the airwaves.

Had he done something to upset the guy? The security of a stable housing arrangement and the dizzying journey of duel monsters and ancient spirits had coaxed Ryou out of reclusion. While not an avid party-animal, the acquaintances he had made fanned his self worth. Suddenly there was a smudge of clarity- Bakura. In the peace of post-Battle City Bakura had, for the most part, subsided in overthrowing Ryou's mind and taking control over their shared body. Had this morning been one of those exceptions? Ryou withheld a groan.

_How much damage did you cause?_

No response.

_Not cool. _

Tucking a hand shyly behind his head Ryou extended the olive branch. "Let me apologize in advance for whatever Bakura might have done this morning. Some days I think he's starting to settle down and then...", Ryou tossed his hand with a short-lived smile.

If you have ever tried to speak Russian to a Mexican you've likely come across a similar look to the one Ryou was staring down.

"Bakura? Why are you speaking in the third person?..and since when do we hang out?"

Ignoring the last part, which was an unfortunate truth in the wake of demanding academics, Ryou focused on the more disturbing point. Glancing in either direction Ryou dipped closer to the young man, constructing a bubble of secrecy. "What I meant is, did the spirit of the ring take use my body for... I don't know something bad this morning?

A stark pause. "Are you on acid?"

Ryou leaned back in shock. Even if the professor had been a few minutes late, which never happened, it was unlikely Ryou would have recovered enough to address Yuugi again. As it was Ryou returned to his seat baffled and inexplicably embarrassed.

_...Bakura?_

The professor's mono-tone droll fluctuated in and out of focus, making little impression on his foggy mind. What was Yuugi playing at? He looked completely serious, that's what worried Ryou. The spirit had yet to stir, and this small matter was proving far to distracting for exam prep to be of much good. Excusing himself by reason of the rest room, Ryou retreated to the dimly lit outdoors in search of necessary privacy.

Outside grand stone halls tunneled gravel walkways, preserving the night lamp cast offs. Shadow flickered on the brim, shying beyond the lights' pull without succumbing to the playful singe. Ryou settled in the light, peering out into the dark shadow, the foreground undistinguished from the depths. Slouching back, ear buds were settled into place and a play list dialed to the appropriate collection of songs. Should a passerby discover him, the music would justify any lacking response.

The outside world dissipated, faded music threading the two realms together. Deeper he probed, letting the tide of his conscious receded as his soul domain swelled around him. Nothing spectacular could be said for the entrance hallway. Simple walls directed him along the walkway to two unremarkable doors, Bakura's to the left and Ryou's to the right. Ryou hesitantly knocked on the left. No response. Once again he rapped, and once again there was nothing.

The spirit was a proud being, ruthless and often acting without conscience. With so little to entertain his now cramped life, the spirit would have no doubt drawn the event out by tormenting Ryou with the tale. At this time, it looked more like the spirit was hiding- nonsense you can be assured. On that ground, after letting the uneasiness gnaw a few moments longer, Ryou struck up the courage to enter without permission. What ever mood Bakura was in would further sour by Ryou's actions, but at least he'd have his peace of mind. The door didn't budge. Frustrated now Ryou shouldered his weight against the door, driving against the surface to strong-arm it open. "Bakura let me in this minute! I'm not playing here!"

Like an anchor tied about the neck a tremendous weight fell onto him, stringing Ryou in the direction of his own soul room. "..Bakura?", Ryou questioned, hushed this time. An air of uneasiness snuffed out his brimming frustration. With great tenderness Ryou slowly entered to the right.

Tall chrome columns shot up like sleek palm trees, fanning out in feather-like leaves to shelter those beneath. Running outwards white washed walls smoothly curved the outer bounds, cleanly meeting without seems. The impossible feats of architecture he hoped to replicate one day would first be erected here in his private paradise. At any other other time Ryou would relish in the grounded confides and find salvation in the protective embrace of his mind's fantasy. Instead, a doubting spark flickered off the smooth edges, partially impairing his view every few moments. Squinting his eyes Ryou cupped around his mouth, calling out again.

Finally an answer.

So fine, Ryou had to strain to hear. A distant ringing. Ryou's eyes scanned desperately. In front? Behind? ... growing, the sound encompassed him.

"BAKURA."

Thank you for reading this. Whether or not you enjoyed it, please take the time to review. If you did enjoy it, detailed reviews prompt a faster, better update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it." -Michel de Montaigne 

Ryou lay wide-eyed and still in his bed. The clothes of yesterday wrinkled on his form, twisted and lightly dampened by perspiration. Delicately he flopped his head to one side, then downwards looking about his room. Light perfumed through the thin window treatments, lightly coloring the mostly wooden furnishings. He glanced at the clock, half past seven. Ryou hummed in thought. Was it really worth rushing about for a class he'd likely be late to? The clock did no pause for thought. Grudgingly he curled out of bed.

Nausea smacked him back as a nasty wave of vertigo assaulted his senses._ Is this what a hangover feel like? _Today was not going to be a good one, he was certain of that.

Feeling drained and burnt out – he couldn't remember actually falling asleep, let alone when- there was only one source available to him. _Praise the gods for hot showers _he thought, peeling off the dirty mess of wrinkled clothing. His hands combed through his knotted birds nest, trailing down the locks and smoothing across his chest with languid abandonment.

A cold tremor cracked through his being. Ryou clutched about his chest, desperately he looked down.

There was nothing. The ring...it was gone?

Ryou flung himself into the bathroom, seeking a second opinion. Wide coffee-brown eyes gawked back, mimicking his movements as he palmed the smooth, slick skin on his bare chest. Pins and needles dance across his hand. A sharp, throbbing pain pricked within his head. _How...how... _Ryou tilted his neck from side to side. A small tug pulled on his chest. Ryou cupped the sink bowl for support. Taking a strong breath he released it all at once. The weight tugged again. Like a Coke bottle removed from a pant pocket, he could still feel the weight of it, whether or not it was truly there. Ryou turned his body from one side to the other, looking more intently now. There so subtle Ryou nearly missed it. A tinny glint flickered where the light brushed his chest. _Was...was it still there? _Ryou touched again. That same icy sensation dusted his skin.

Ryou stared a moment longer, waiting. A bright flash of light, the flair of heat when his body was over thrown.. a bloody monsoon for all he cared, anything! Nothing happened.

And nothing would happen as Ryou, after several long moments of precise staring, found himself being worked over by the hot shower. Frequently between drying and dressing he would revisit the mirror, and in the oddity that he was first struck by, nothing further presented itself.

There was no stirring upstairs either. Had the spirit left him? None sense, where would he go? The spirit had no mobility without the usage of his body. The headache was evening, settling into a long throb which was no less painful. Something fringed on the edge of his memory, a hazy confrontation of words...blonde, ebony and red... Yuugi? Yami? He wasn't sure at the moment. He'd spoken to him, about Bakura he believed. Had Yami banished Bakura to the shadow realm? It could explain his hazy memories from the other day...maybe longer, it was difficult to decipher.

The scale tipped back and forth, unable to find a balanced understanding. The pain in his head let nothing pass, he'd have to settle down before tackling the questions again. If only the task was so easily achieved. Normality, that was the key.

Five past eight, classes had begun.

Roughly shoveling his belongings into a shoulder bag, Ryou stumbled down the stairs in a dizzying daze; an untoasted bagel and he was out the door. Ryou stared with depleting strength down the twisting walkway towards the campus. God help him if he had to walk, he'd take the grime coated bus with pleasure.

Ryou picked at the bagel with his nails, shaving more onto the street floor then would be eaten. Stepping lightly, he flashed his school pass and scanned quickly for a seat. The pickings where poor; an old woman in a parka- in this heat, an obvious crazy; three whining children pecking and probing a neglectful mother; a gossip nest of teenage girls in the back and a few stray loners. Ryou peered curiously at one loner, dressed in a lightly stained jumper. Jounouchi? Smiling, he nodded and took the seat across.

"Morning", he offered. The other nodded with some strain, his hands fidgeting in wild gesture against the window pane, deliberately avoiding Ryou. Jounouchi was not gifted in patience or restrain, this game of keeping cool was fruitless.

"Hey, you better watch your back. You mess with my buddy Yuug', your messing with me." His shoulders rolled, broadening his form with hard-chested dominance. Bewildered, Ryou stared in confusion. The man went on, his tongue dancing away with him in a show of alpha power. "You must be real messed in the head there, Yuug' told me all. Loaded amped and queer just looking for a fight? You try that shit again and I'll be laying a smack down on your face. Get it?"

The world lurched forward. Students trickled out, one on shaky legs. Ryou stared lost after the departing bus, steeled blue eyes holding his focus. _…...wait a minute What? _His mind was wheeling at full speed. A brawl, between the two of them? Yesterday...yesterday? He knew nothing of yesterday. But by Jounouchi's account something horrible had gone down.

Wind combed and tangled his hair, whipping stray locks across his face. His headache was on the attack as well, snapping and pricking in the same unpredictable manner. For a moment Ryou was swept up in the loss of decided action. Really, where is the manual on what to do when your charged with a crack-rage brawl and a spirit is on the loose? Dig yourself deeper it seems, as Ryou briskly made his way across campus. In truth he had nothing to go by for Yuugi's current class- if he even had class at the moment- and less insight what to do once he found the guy.

Students channeled him on either side, bumping and diverting his path. He pursued faster. He needed to see Yuugi, the desperation was suffocating.

Quickly, quickly his mind demanded of him

Jounouchi's verbal attack seemed to notch with his earlier theory. A confrontation of the spirits vicariously through the two boys.

Quickly, his mind persisted. Don't let it get away.

_Get away? _Ryou shook his head, his mind was getting ahead of him. What was he just thinking? _Yes, that's right him and Yuugi where fighting... No, No, No not Him and Yuugi.. _

Quickly, don't let it go..

_Hold on to what I don't understand! Yuugi and...whom? _

He couldn't breath, the channel was narrowing. His body slacked, but the mind did not.


End file.
